Goldene Zeiten 5 "Nikilas Dreams of death"
thumb|left|250px|"Nikilas Dreams of death" thumb|250px|Nikilas Dreams of death Das Training 'N'ikila lief der Schweiß über den Körper, während sie gegen die Trainingseinheit kämpfte. Diese war den Deep Gore Makuta angepasst worden und waren demnach auch entsprechend anspruchsvoller. Die ersten beiden die scheinbar ohne Problem mithalten konnten waren Tuyet und Takafu. Auch Azusa und Jadek zogen schnell nach. Selbst die hibbelige Lillidh schnitt besser als Nikila gegen die Deep Gore Trainingseinheiten ab. Nur Nidihiki hatte etwa die gleichen Schwierigkeiten wie sie. Scorpi saß depremiert hinter dem Pult und ärgerte sich darüber das Nikila nur so winzige Fortschritte machte. Sie müsste eigendlich die meisten erreichen müssen, denn ihre Bestimmung hing davon ab. Verdrossen schaltete er den Trainingscomputer ab und ging auf Nikila zu. "Du kannst einer Trainingseinheit von Memphista nur 3 - 4 Minuten stand halten, " murmelte er brummig, "aber die Echte mußt du Bezwingen!" Nikila schwieg und sah das sich Scorpi verändert hatte. Er war scheinbar innerlich rapide verjüngt. "Fast alle im Team waren durch den einen oder anderen mehr oder weniger tragischen Zwischenfall verjüngt nur sie nicht. 'S'corpi musste also auch etwas Passiert sein, das seinen Aurastein dazu zwang den Toa Körper zu verjüngen. Aber die Toa wahr im Gedanken völlig durcheinander. Sie ging wieder zu dem Pult und programierte eine neue Trainingssituation ein. Dabei stellte sie alles auf maximale Schwierigkeitsstufe. Scorpi riet ih davon ab aber Nikila war dies egal. Sie musste lehrnen, besser Kämpfen lehrnen um ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Die Trainings Einheit drosch wie wild und unbarmherzig umsich und Nikila schaffze es nur knapp, ihr zu entkommen. Diese Schwierigkeitsstufe war noch ein paar Nummern heftiger als sie es erwartet hatte. Die Einheit packte sie am Bein und warf sie quer durch den Raum und die Toa konnte nur so gerade den Aufprall mit einer Rolle ausbremsen. "Willst du dich umbringen?" schrie Scorpi und rannte in den Trainingsraum. Hinterihm huschte Azusa nach und griff die Trainingseinheit an. Nur wenige Attacken und ie Trainingseinheit war gefallen. 'N'ikila wurde zornig, ihr Neid kocht in ihr über und sie musste sich zusammen reisen, das sie Azusa nicht anschrie. Azusa war die einzige, die das wahre Problem von ihr sehen und verstehen konnte. "Erst wenn du dich mit deiner Bestimmung abgefunden, " sprach Azusa mit ruhigem Ton, "nur wenn du sie auch vom Herzen akzeptierts, wirst du deine Stärke wieder finden und am ende erfolgreich sein!" Nikila wusste das die Toa der Hoffnung recht hatte. Sie hatte ja selbst einen Harten weg hintersich lassen müssen um ihre Bestimmung zu erkennen. Nikila ging in den Speisesaal und as Kuchen. Ihre Laune verbesserte sich wieder und sie konnte in ruhe nachdenken. Diese verdammte Lanze von Olda Nui, dachte sie leise. Verrat mir dein Geheimnis. Erschöpfung 'N'ikila war am nächsten Morgen wieder als erste im Trainingsraum. Doch Scorpi kam direct hinter ihr. "Es währe besser, wenn du heute ausruhen würdest," sprach er sanft, "du bist noch immer zu erschöpft von Gestern!" Nikila wusste das Scorpi recht hatte, aber die Toa war zu stolz um es zu zugeben. Nach und nach waren wieder alle 10 im Trainingsraum und probten den Ernstfall. An diesem Tag erhielt sie gerade von der Toa, von der sie es am wenigsten erwartet hatte Unterstützung. Lillidh hatte die Lanze von Olda Nui mit in den Raum gebracht. Nikila sah wie sie sich mit der recht großen Lanze abmüte. Sie dachte kurz daran, das diese kleine Toa die Lanze ja aus der Katedrale gestohlen hatte. Wie hatte sie damals die Lanze unbemerkt stehlen können, wenn sie jetzt solche Probleme hatte die Lanze nur zu heben. Für Nikila gab es da zwei Erklärungen. Entweder kannte das kleine Monster in Toagestalt das Geheimnis der Lanze oder sie wurde wenn sie wütend war stärker. 'D'as Training zog sich über den Ganzen Tag doch Nikila kam innerlich nicht voran. Sie schnitt Kampftechnisch schon bedeutend besser als in den Tagen davor ab, aber sie konnte oder wollte ihre Bestimmung nicht recht verstehen. Obwohl sie schon einmal kurz vor dem Ziel gestanden hatte, an dem Tage als sie die Makuta besiegten, hatte sie bereits Deep Gore ohne Gewalt zum Rückzug bewegt. Aber sie konnte sich dieses nicht erklären. Wie kann ich in einem Monster wie diesem Diabolus den guten Matoraner finden, dachtes sie und wich einer Atacke der Trainingseinheit aus. Sie wand sich im Sprung und setzte der Trainingseinheiten die sie angriffen ein Ende. Jetzt griff sie die Trainingsimitation vom Diabolus an. Sie spürte wieder das was sie damals gespürt hatte. Der Diabolus griff sie nicht an. Doch mehr konnte sie wieder nicht erreichen. Sie konzentriete sich mit aller Kraft doch am ende brach sie erschöpft zusammen. 'S'ie verstand jetzt, an welcher Stelle sie zu trainiren hatte. Ihre innere Stärke war die die Trainiert werden musste. Aber um dies zu tun, musste sie erst mal ihren inneren Frieden finden und ihre Bestimmung verstehen. Beides war für Nikila nicht so einfach wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte. Scorpi die Wahrheit zu sagen währe da ein Weg, doch zu diesem fehlte ihr der Mut. Besonders wenn sie an die Dinge dachte, die erst vor kurzem geschen waren. Es würde Scorpi nur noch mehr verletzten. Ich darf in dem Bösen nicht nur das Böse sehen sprach sie leise zu sich. In diesem Moment leuchtete die Lanze und schwebe auf Nikila zu. Vor der Toa landet sie sanft auf dem Boden. Sie dachte an Lillidh, sie hatte Scorpi und sie veraten aus Eifersucht, nicht aus Zorn. Das Gute kann Böse sein und das Böse auch gut. Was war das was das Gute manchmal böse werden ließ? Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit, sie weckten das Böse auch in einem guten Herz. Die Bestimmung 'N'ikila saß in einem Cafe in Ga Metru und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie bemerkte nicht, das ein Matoraner ihr den ganzen Tag lang gefolgt war. Jetzt hatte sich dieser an die Ecke gegen über gesetzt und trank eine Tasse Kaffe. Er war nicht besonders begeistert, eine Toa zu verfolgen, wenn man zur gleichen Zeit hätte Dunkle Jäger töten könnte. Aber er behielt die Toa im Auge. Die Toa war traurig stellte er fest. Die Tür öffnette sich und ein Toa der Luft trat in das Cafe und setzte sich zu der Toa. Der Matoraner ließ eine kleine unaufällige Kugel sanft und ohne geräusche auf den Boden fallen. Die Kugel rollte unter den Tisch wo die Toa saßen und fiksierte sich am Boden. Der Matoraner verstand jetzt jedes Wort der beiden. In seiner Hand hielt er einen kleinen Schalter, sollte etwas in dem Gespräch interresant sein konnte er es aufschneiden. Das Ganze Gespräch war ohne tiefe Inhalte und beschränkte sich auf Gespräche über allen Arten von Gefühlen. 'S'ie sollte sich mehr über andere Dinge Gedanken machen, dachte sich der Matoraner während er das Gespräch weiter belauschte. So ein inhaltsloses Geschwafel habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört, murmelte er zu sich. Die Toa standen auf und gingen. Der Matoraner drückte einen Schalter und die Abhörvorichtung kam wieder zu ihm zurück und er steckte die Kugel in seine Tasche. Elegant schwank er sich vom Stuhl und verließ das Lokal. Die beiden Toa gingen der Ufermarenade entlang und der Matoraner verfolgte sie weiter. Erst als sie in einem Haus verschwanden, stopte auch er. Nikila ging zu dem verstaubten Schrank und nahm ein Buch herraus. Auf dem Hartcover war oben rechts eine Nummer eingedruckt was darauf hinwieß, das dieses Buch eigendlich in Archiv von Onu Metru gehörte. "Bestimmungen! Pflichten und Aufgaben" stand darauf. Beide Toa nahmen das Buch und rannten aus dem Haus. 'D'er Matoraner lachte leise als er sie an seinem Versteck vorbei rennen sah. Sie hatten das Buch gefunden, das erfreute den Matoraner sehr. Denn sonst hätte er es umsonst aus dem verbotenen Teil des Archivs gestohlen. Nikila saß im Arbeitszimmer und las das Buch. Sie musste wieder nachdenken. Das Buch beschrieb das Schicksaal berühmter Toa und was sie aufgaben. Sie verstand jetzt auch, warum Jadek und Azusa nur diese lockere Beziehung führten. Da beide durch ihr Elemente und Bestimmung eine festere Beziehung oder eine Heirat verhinderte. War es für sie etwa das gleiche? Was wahr mit dem kleinen Toamonster Lillidh? Warum wurde sie nicht von so einer Last beladen und konnte leben und lassen was sie wollte. Die Tatsache etwas besonderes zu sein hatte somit auch seine Schattenseiten. Sie war noch immer nicht bereit zu akzeptieren, etwas aufgeben zu müssen. 'I'n dieser Nacht träumte sie schlechter als je zu vor. Vor ihren Augen schwebten Kanohimasken umher und zervielen wieder. Manche explodierten vor ihr andere wiederum zerbrachen. Einige der Kanohi kannte sie, oder besser die Träger. Zeigten ihr die Träume das was passiren würde oder waren sie ohne Bedeutung. Schweißgebadet wachte sie auf. Das Gute in ihnen 'N'ikila setzte sich vor ihren Spiegel und sah sich an. In ihren Augen lah ein sonderbarer Glanz. Sie spürte wie die Kräfte in ihr stiegen und sich in ihrem Kopf die Gedanken die zuvor wild rotierten, wurden klar und deutlich. Die Toa wusste das es die nächsten Tage einiges zu tuen gab. Das erste war, ihre Erinnerungen an den letzten Kampf des ersten Toa Teams nieder zuschreiben. Danach würde sie schwerem Herzens zu Scorpi gehen und ihm die Warheit sagen müssen. Er würde schon verstehen, warum sie und er keine Zukunft gehabt hätten. Dann galt es der kleinen Toa Hexe Lillidh etwas mehr Infos aus der Kanohi zu pressen. Zufrieden mit sich und ihrem neuen Mut ging sie wieder zu Bett und schlief nun auch friedlich ein. Am nächsten Morgen war sie so schnell es ging in den Lesesaal der Operationsbasis geeilt. Dort konnte sie in Ruhe ihre Erinnerungen an die letzte Schlacht mit dem Ersten Toa Team nieder schreiben. Nach dem sie dies vollbracht hatte ging sie wieder in den Speise Saal. Dort saß nur Nidihiki, der in Berichten von Dunklen Jäger Anschlägen und Attentate verloren gegangen war. "'E'inmal zurück in die Realität!" kicherte Nikila und rüttelte an Nidihiki. Dieser erschrak und viel vom Stuhl. "Muss du mich so erschrecken?" murmelte er etwas irritiert. Beide unterhielten sich über die Zeit in dem Saal der Helden. Nidihiki erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie er Nikila auf ihre Wiederkehr in das Reich der Lebenden vorbereitet hatte. Er hatte sich damals schnell mit seiner Klientin angefreundet und war überascht, das sie ohne eine größere Prüfung ins Leben zurück gerufen wurde. Nidihiki begriff, das er hier im Leben seine Arbeit wieder aufnehmen musste und Nikila genauso wie Azusa zu unterstützen. Im Trainingsraum fischten sie Lillidh ab. Sie löächerten die junge Toa Fragen, die diese nicht beantworten konnte. Lediglich die eine konnte sie beantworten und diese war es auch wert. "Also gut!" sprach Nikila zu Nidihiki, "die Lanze von Olda Nui ist nicht komplett, es fehlt ein Amulett." "Dieses Amullet befand sich nicht wie die Lanze im Alltar, " fuhr Nikila fort, "sondern war entweder schon vorher gestohlen worden oder befand sich erst gar nicht in der Katedrahle!" "Wir müssen diese Brosche finden!" 'S'ie verließen die Operationsbasis und Metru Nui per Teleportation. Sie teleportierten sich direk nach Olda Nui. Sie suchten die Kathrdrale auf und gingen zu dem Alltar. Dieser war wieder repariert worden. Ein Matoraner und Azusa saßen hinter dem Alltar und schienen bereits auf sie zu warten. Sie war nicht sonderlich begeistert, das Azusa sich das Gewand einer der Kathedralenwächter angezogen hatte. Aber sie hielt ihre Kritik zurück. Azusa war immer hin etwas Reifer als Lillidh. "Dieses jünger werden," grummelte Nikila zu Azus, "bekommt euch allen irgend wie nicht!" Ihre Augen folgten Azusas Hand die auf einen Haufen alter Kanohi Masken. Dazwischen lagen auch einige neue. "Suche die Masken herraus, wo drin das Amullet, was du suchst verborgen liegt!" sprach Azusa mit einer ernsten aber mädchenhaften Stimme. Nikila ging auf die Masken zu. Sie sortierte sie nach Schäden und anderen offensichtlichen Merkmalen. Auf einmal er kannte sie die Kanohi Masken aus ihrem Traum unter den vielne Masken vor ihr. 'S'ie legte die 8 Masken auf einen Haufen. Die Hau, Volitak, Miru, Athron, Kiril, Pehkui, Iden und Kadin reihte sie sauber neben einander auf. Irgend etwas in ihr sagte der Toa welche Maske für welche Funktionen gedacht waren. Sie legte die Hau und die Miru bei seite und wandte sich wieder den übrigen 6 Kanohi Masken zu. "Was haben die 2 Masken neben den anderen zu bedeuten?" fragte Azusa prüfend. "Sie waren die Kanohi Masken, die Memphite und Dialgo trugen, als sie noch Matoraner waren!" erklärte Nikila mit einer Stimme die noch nie so überzäugend klang wie heute. "Warum hast du die anderen 6 Masken ausgewählt?" fuhr Azusa fort, "sie sind doch zerkratzt, angebrochen oder angerissen!" "Vor langer Zeit müssen sie mal sehr schön gewesen sein!" antwortete Nikila, "und sie bedeuteten ihren Trägern sehr, sehr viel!" Kaum hatte sie diesen Satz beendet schwebten die 6 Masken in der Luft und verschmolzen zu einem Amulett in der Form einer Kanohi Faxon. Nikila fügte das Amulett in die Lanze ein und sah wie diese von einem Licht umschlossen wurde. Nikila hatte das Gute im Bösen gesehen. Deep Gore 'S'corpi und Lillidh beobachteten die Maxilos Robotor die zwischen den Ruinen herum schritten. "Was suchen die hier?" fragte Lillidh leise. "Das wüsste ich jetzt auch gern!" murmelte Scorpi und duckte sich weg. Die Maxilos Roboter die den Makuta von Deep Gore als Körper dienten, bewegten sich weiter in der emaligen Masken Manufaktur umher und suchten weiter. "Das ist Diabolus!" flüsterte Lillidh und zeigte auf einen Maxilos mit 4 Cordak Blastern. Scorpi nickte, "und diese aufgerüstet Rooduka nennt sich Memphista!" Beide Toa schlichen näher an die Deep Gore heran. Was suchen die hier blos, dachten sich die Toa leise. Aber dies herraus zu finden war nicht ihre Aufgabe. "Wie können wir diese Bande wieder in die Wüste locken?" fragte Lillidh. "Das überlege ich mir gerade!" antwortete Scorpi leise. "Ich hätte da so eine Idee!" flüsterte Lillidh. "Lass hören, kleine Querköpfin!" flüsterte Scorpi währedn sie weiter den Deep Gore Titanen folgten. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir einen Teil der Dep Gore Makuta in eine Teleporter Falle Locken," sprach Lillidh," dann könnten sich Nidihiki, Azus und Nikila nur um den für sie wichtigen Teil der Truppe Kümmern." "'G'arnicht so verkehrt!" kicherte Scorpi leise, "ein Kampf auf zwei Fronten vereinfacht so einiges." "Aber erst mal zu unserer Aufgabe," fuhr er leise fort, "wir müssen herraus finden, wo der technische Schwachpunkt dieser Makuta liegt." Lillidh nickte. Bald erreichten sie das Viertel das Takafu und Matokai überwachten. Nun waren sie schon mal zu viert. Mattokai blickte durch sein Zielsuchsystem und aktivierte seine Cordak Blaster Typ II. Rote und grüne Flächen makierten Stellen, wo die Robotor Hüllen verwundbar waren. Mit einem lesen zischen jagdten die Geschosse in den Rücken eines Maxilos Roboters. Die Explosion zerfetzte die Schulter des Titanen und gab die Kammer frei in der, der Makuta sich aufhielt. Das Nebelförmige Wesen zog in den Himmel doch Scorpi sprang an ihm vorbei und schoß einen Feuerstrahl aus seiner Hellfire Kanone. Die Flamme verbrannte den Makuta und löschte ihn damit ganz und gar aus. Der Angriff zog bald alle Mitglieder von Deep Gore mit ein. 'N'ur Diabolus und Memphista wurden auf Wunsch von Nikila nicht angegriffen. Jadek saß hinter seinem Versteck und wartet bis die Spinaxe an ihm vorbei gerannt waren. Mit beiden Schwertern rannte er auf die Energiehunde und verwandelte sie in Schrott und Einzelteile. Er hatte noch nie zuvor gegen weit über 400 Spinaxe gekämpf. Aber diese Herrausfoderung reitze ihn auch gleichzeitig. Ein Spinax sprang direkt auf ihn zu so das der Toa seine Schwerter gerade herraus streckte und der Spinax sich praktisch selbst aufspießte. Mit einem Ruck riss der Toa ein Schwert nach rechts und eines nach links. Das mechanische Innenleben der Bestie verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Das Schwert das nach rechts schwang trennte das linke Vorderbeind des Spinax von rechts ab und das was nach links schang das rechte Vorder bein des Spinax von links. Die Kreaturen jaulten vor Schmerzen auf, während sie an dem Toa vorbei stolperten. Der Toa spran und drehte sich in der Luft so das er einen weiteren Spinax der sich im Sprung befand die linke Seite aufschlitzte. Als er wieder auf dem Boden aufsetzte, bohrten sich die Schwerter durch die Rücken der bereits um eineres ihrer Foderbeine beraubten Spinaxe. Scorpis Himmelfahrtskampf 'L'illidh kämpfte vorwiegend gegen die einfachen Makuta die Deep Gore als Kanonenfutter dienten. Dabei führte sie die gleiche grausamkeit zu Tage wie sie es bereits gegen die Dunklen Jäger in Daxia getan hatte. Flügel, Beine Arme oder Köpfe flogen umher und verzieten etwas makaber die Ruinenlandschaft. Scorpi hatte das Pech, das Diabolus sich genau ihn vorgenommen hatte. Der Toa wurde von dem Titanen herum getreten und geworfen. Scorpi spürte so ziemlich alle Formen von erdenklichen Schmerzen. Jetzt hatte Diabolus ihn zwischen seine Kralle bekommen und drückte solange bis dem Toa das Atmen schwer viel und seine Rippen unter dem Druck brachen. "So, das wars kleiner Toa!" lachte Diabolus und schläuderte den Toa des Steins fort. Scorpi durchschlug die Wände mehrer Gebäuderuinen bis er in einer Nischer voller Staub und Dreck zum liegen kam. Er war weit vom eigendlichen Kampfgeschen entfernt und nur Lillidh hatte seinen ungewollten Freiflug gesehen. Sie Rantte zu Scorpi und versuchte ihn unter tränen auf zu helfen. "'L'ass mich hier liegen!" keuchte Scorpi, "mach die Teleporter Falle fertig!" Von Gewissensschmerzen geplagt befolgte sie den Befehl ihres Lehrers. Zum ersten Mal ohne irgend welche schnipischen Wiederworte. Nun hatte auch Memphista den übel zugerichteten Scorpi endeckt, sie nahm ihn auf und warf ihn durch die Luft. Dann versetzte sie dem Toa in der Luft einen Faustschlag der ihn nach vorne fliegen lies. Scorpi unterdrückte seine Schmerzen als er von der Faus von Diabolus getroffen und zurück geschleudert wurde.Lillidh kämpfte gegen ihre Gefühle an. Sie musste die Befehle von ihrem Lehrer ausführen, während dieser sich von zwei Elitemakuta in Robotertitanen Körper umbringen ließ. Scorpi versuchte sich zu währen doch ohne erfolg. Seine Waffen blockierten die Makuta. Scorpi hielt sich mit aller Kraft am Leben, erst wenn Memphista und Diabolus in dem Teleporterfeld waren, durfte er aufgeben. 'B'eide Makuta standen nun dich neben einander und sahen auf den am Boden liegenden Toa. "Du bist ein echt zäher Brocken!" sprach Diabolus mit etwas Respekt in der Stimme, "aber dein Schicksaal ist trotzdem Besiegelt!" Lillidh sah aus der Fehrne, wie die Zwölf Geschoßen von Memphista und die 16 Geschosse von Diabolus in eine der Ruinen einschlugen. Dicke tränen liefen über ihrer Kanohi als Lillid begriff wer in der Ruine lag. Die Explosion war von unbeschreiblicher größe und wucht. Die Flammen mussten weit hin sichtbar sein. Lillidh wischte sich dir Tränen aus dem Gesicht und drückte den Schalter in ihrer Hand. Diabolus und Memphista verschwanden in einem Teleporterfeld und waren verschwunden. Hastig und von Tränen begleitet rannte die junge Toa des Steins zu der Ruine aus der noch immer meterhohe Flammen in den Himmel stiegen. Leiden für das Gute 'D'as Teleporterfeld verschwand und die beiden Elite Makuta standen auf einmal in der Wüste. "Wo sind wir jetzt gelandet?" fragte Diabolus verägert, "ich hasse es aus einem Kampf gezogen zu werden wenn es gerade am schönsten ist!" "Wir sind in der Wüste," fauchte Memphista verägert, "weit entfernt von Po Metru!" "Gut geraten!" lachte eine Stimme. Die beiden Makuta sahen drei Toa vor ihnen stehen. Nikila, Nidihiki und Azusa sahen die beiden Makuta unbeeindruckt an. Auch Lillidh erschien auf einmal aus einem weitern Teleporterfeld. Die Makuta wahren überrascht, denn in den Augen der Toa, die Scorpis grausames Ende hatte miterleben dürfen, standen nicht die Gefühle die sie erwartet hatten. Tiefer Hass strahlte aus den Augen der Jungen Toa. Nikila warf dieser einen kurzen Blick zu und musste ihre Tränen zurück halten. Alle 4 Toa sahen einander an. Nur wenn die beiden Makuta einen großen Teil an Kraft aufgracht hatten, konnte Nikila den guten Kern in den Beiden finden. Lillidh hatte zuvor gesehen was das bedeuten würde. 'S'ie sah zu Azusa herüber. "Manchmal muß man einiges für eine Mission in kauf nehmen!" sprach die junge Toa, "das habe ich heute gelehrnt." "So ist es!" antwortete Azusa, "und für das Gute Leiden ist eines dieser Dinge die man ihn kauf nehmen muss!" Azusa rannte mit gezogener Klinge auf Diabolus zu und Lillidh auf Memphista. Azusa wahr über den plötzlichen Mut den die Junge Toa verspürte überrascht, weil sie wusste, das diese keine Chance gegen die Elitemakuta hatte. In Lillidh schlummerte Hoffnung, viel Hoffnung. Memphista hatte mühe die Toa im Auge zu behalten. Die junge Toa wahr sehr geschickt und schnell. Dazu kannte sie viele akrobatische Einlagen, die sie zu einem schweren Ziel machten. Doch sie traf die junge Toa. Dieser schlag saß auch richtig und beföderte Lillidh einige Meter durch die Luft. Azusa konzentrierte sich rein auf Diabolus, dieser hatte die Toa der Hoffnung unterschätzt. Azusa hatte alles unter Kontrolle. 'N'ur Nikila war nicht bei guter Laune. 3 Toa kämpften hier und 6 in Ta Metru für sie. Sie alle 9 taten es das sie ihre Bestimmung erfüllen konnte. Nidihiki stand wie ein Schild vor ihr und wehrte die Cordak Geschosse ab, die auf Nikila zu rasten. Seine Schwertschnitte machten die Geschosse unschädlich. Nikila nahm die Lanze in die eine Hand und sah auf Memphista. Sie nahm die Kanohi Miru in die andere Hand und gab Lillidh ein Zeichen. Die Junge Toa rannte an Memphista hoch und zwang diese dazu sie in dioe Höhe zu schlagen. Die junge Toa flog fast zehn Meter in die Luft. Nikila sah jetz, das Memphist die Hand an der sie die 3 Cordakblaster hielt in die Höhe riß. Jedes der zwölf Geschosse tarf Lillidh einzelnt. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich. Auch wenn Nikila den Tränen nahe war rannte sie mit der Lanze voran auf Memphist zu. Lillidhs quallmender Körper schlug auf dem Boden auf und bewegte sich nicht mehr. 'I'hre Mission viel Nikila schwer nach dem sie dies gesehen hatte. Doch sie musste an ihre Bestimmung denken. Mit der Lanze und der Maske voran sprang sie in die Makuta. Eine Explosion verschlang die Toa und warf den Titanen Körper nach hinten. Das Feuer ließ nach und die Toa lag benebelt neben einer Matoranerin ohne Kanohi auf dem Boden. Noch bevor die Matoranerin reagieren konnte befestigte Nikila die Miru und sah der Matoranerin in die Augen. Die Wahrheit aus der Vergangenheit floß in die Gedanken von Memphista und verwandelte sie wieder in Memphite. Diese begriff garnicht was ie angerichtet hatte als sie noch eine andere war. Diabolus der mitllerweile auch Azusa mit seiner Faust die Rippen brach und zusah wie sie jämmerlich und qualvoll erstickte erblickte nun Memphite die wieder eine Matoranerin war. Erließ Azusa fallen und ging auf die Matoranerin zu. Azusa rollte sich auf die Seite und kam langsam wieder zu kräften, es war verdamt knapp gewesen. 'D'iabolus sah die Matoranerin, die neben der Toa stand. Aufeinmal sah er Bilder in seinem Kopf und sah den letzten Kampf des ersten Toa Teams vorsich. Aus den Sätzen die sie schrien konnte er deutlich herraus hören, das sie dem Dorf zur Hilfe eilen wollten. Diabolus streckte die Hand aus so das Memphite in diese steigen konnte. Sie ging ruhig den Armentlang und tauschet die Hau mit der des Maxilos aus. Diabolus setzte sie wieder sanft auf den Boden ab. Dann explodierte der Oberkörper des Titans. Der Unter Körper viel krachend zu Boden und aus ihm herraus kletterte ein benommener Matoraner. Dialgo und Memphite schlossen sich in die Arme. Nikila stützte Lillidh, welcher wieder bei Bewusstsein war und Nidihiki stützte Azusa. Dialgo und Memphite folgten ihnen. Die beiden waren gerettet, aber jetzt kam der nervige Bürokram. 'J'adek schritt durch die Berge von Spinaxkörpern und deren versträuten Einzelteilen. Ihr gibt es einiges aufzuräumen, dachte er. Mit seiner Hand schob er einen Spinaxkörper bei Seite und sah aus der fehrne wie die anderen dem noch lebenden Deep Gore Makuta den Rest gaben. Nikila musster erfolgreich gewesen sein, sagte er zu sich, denn auf einmal hatten die Deep Gore Makuta auf gehört zu Kämpfen und die Ratstoa hatten dies ausgenutz um jeden einzelnen Auszulöschen. Der Toa der Erde schritt aud die qualmende Ruine zu und ging auf den verstümmelten Torso zu, der einmal Scorpi war. Er blickte umsich, prüfte das ihn niemand sah und legte seine Hand auf die deformierte und verkolte Brust von Scorpis Überesten. "Hast lange Genug geschlafen!" sagte er zu dem Torso, "Zeit wieder Aufzustehen!" Aus der Hand des Toa der Erde stieg ein silbernder Nebel und Hüllte den Torso ein. Nach dem der Nebel nachgelassen hatte, war der Körper wie neu. Hustend wachte Scorpi auf, "was war den los?" "Ich, ich, ich, ach ich habe nur noch Feuer gesehen!" hustete er. "Ich glaube wir sollten hier abhauen!" lachte Igni, "bald werden die Leute vom Orden hier sein." Müde aber Glücklich! 'I'm Kranken Zimmer der Operationsbasis lagen Lillidh und Azusa in ihren Betten. Nikila wachte ein wenig über sie. Auch wenn sie die beiden früher nicht sonderlich gemocht hatte, wahr sie jetzt anderer Meinung. Lillidh hatte sie an die Dunklen Jäger Veraten, aber als die Lage ernst wurde, half sie ihr aus der Gefahr herraus zu kommen. Nun vorkurzem hatte sie sich von einer Elite Makuta fast umbringen lassen. Diese kleine sturköpfige Toa Mädchen hatte sich zweimal für sie geopfert. Was Azusa anging, ohne Azusa ersten Tod durch die Zyglak wäre sie noch immer im Saal der Gefallenen Helden. Lass die beiden erst mal ausschlafen, sagte sie zu sich. Wenn sie wieder gesund sind, werde ich meine beiden Freundinnen zum Eisessen einladen und über alles mit ihnen sprechen. Sie schloss die Tür und ging zu Nidihiki. "Wann wirst du es Scorpi sagen!" sprach der Toa der Lüfte. "Wenn er und Jadek mit dem Rest der Bande aus Olda Nui zurück sind." antwortete Nikila. "Ich habe gehört, das der Senat nicht sonderlich erfreut über das ganze war!" lachte Nidihiki während er Arm in Arm mit Nikila in den Speisesaal schlenderte. 'I'n Olda Nui. "Ja! Das sie irgend wie etwas tuen müssen, damit Dialgo und Memphite, " antwortete Nikila, " nicht für die Schandtaten ihrer früheren Ichs zur Verantwortung gezogen werden, ist auch für den Senat viel Arbeit!" Jadek saß im Sprechzimmer neben Scorpi der sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt hatte, das er jetzt wieder 20 Jahre jung war. "Wie hast du das Gemacht?" fragte Scorpi neugierig, "ich bin der selbe Scorpi wie früher, meine alles ist wie es war nur ich bin jetzt wieder 20." "Das bleibt das einzige Geheimniss von mir!" antwortete Jadek lächelnd. Memphite und Dialgo tanzten aus dem Büro und waren überglücklich. "Die beiden werden jetzt eigende Wege gehen und ein friedliches Matoranerleben führen können!" lachte Scorpi. Sie sahen den beiden Matoranern nach und gingen in das Büro. "Gut gemacht Leute!" sprach Rufus und grinste, "aber wenn so eine Misserei sich noch mal wiederholen sollte, übernimt ihr auch die Akten und Büroangelegenheiten!" Die Toa verabschiedeten sich von dem Senator und gingen wieder. 'L'illidh saß in ihrem Krankenbett und wunderte sich über eine riesige Schachtel Pralienen und einen Ring aus feinsten und edelsten Protolegierungen. "Hast du Gut geschlafen!" rief jemand gut gelaunt in das Zimmer.Lillidh war überrascht Scorpi wieder zu sehen. "Du lebst!" weinte sie leise, "aber du siehst auch wieder jung aus!" "Ja," sprach Scorpi mit eine Lächeln im Gesicht, "Ja, beides trift zu." "Ich habe gestern mit Nikila gesprochen und sie hat mir alles gesagt!" fuhr Scorpi fort, "ich möchte dich nicht mehr als meine unverwandte Schwester an meiner Seite sehen!" Lillidh weihtete die Augen und wollte etwas sagen. Doch Scorpi legte ihr den Finger auf die Lippen, "Ich möchte das du als meine Verlobte an meiner Seite bist!" Lillidh, der sonst zu allem etwas zum Wiedersprechen einviel fehlten jetzt die Worte. Weinend vor freude umarmte sie Scorpi. 'N'ikila und Nidihiki hatten alles beobachtet und sahen weiter zu wie sich Lillidh den Ring aufstecken ließ und mit Scorpi über die Schatel Pralienen herviel. Nidihiki gab Nikila einen Kuss und flüsterte leise, "wir gehen besser, denn es gibt noch etwas sehr wichtiges zu klären!" Beide gingen ander Tür vorbei und schlossen sie. Nikila lächelte zufrieden und hing ein Schild an die Tür "Bitte nicht stören!". "Nun lassen wir die beiden jungen Wilden mal untersich!" lachte Nikila. Epilog: 'D'ie Makuta der Deep Gore Sondereinheit gehörten der Vergangenheit an. Jetzt lag es an anderen die Schattenmatoraner der Organisation und deren Luftschiffe zu finden. Diese Sache würde der Senat von Olda Nui schon selbst übernehmen. Sie hatten ja auch eigenden Kräfte und Individuen die sich hervoragend um dieses Problem kümmern konnten. Der Senat war ja nicht Toa abhängig. 'N'ikila hatte endlich ihre Bestimmung und inneren Frieden gefunden. Auch wenn nicht alles nach ihren Wünschen verlaufen war. Nikila legte Unsympartie , die sie gegen über Lillidh und Azusa hegte nieder und die drei Toa wurden die besten Freundinnen. Sie und Nidihiki erkannten, das sie für einander bestimmt wahren, und das ihr Zusammensein weit über das Zusammen Kämpfen in einem Team gehen würde. Beide verlobten sich und begannen schon den nächsten Schritt zu palnen. 'L'illidh und Scorpi kamen endlich zusammen. Ein Traum der jungen Toa ging so in erfüllung. Durch ihr mutigen Einsätze der letzten Tage wurde auch der erste Teil ihre Ausbildung als abgeschlossen erklärt und sie rückte der Anerkennung zu einer Vollwertigen des Rates immer näher. Die Liebe und das Vertrauen beendete auch die Querelen und Aufmüpfigkeiten die sie Scorpi zuvor immer vorgeführt hatte. Kategorie:Epos